Everybody Lives
by GregHouseRocks
Summary: La vida luego de la fingida muerte de House continua. ¿Pero cómo continua exactamente? Esta historia cuenta la vida de la mayoría de los personajes luego de la octava temporada. ¿Cómo aceptaran House y Wilson la muerte de este último? ¿Cómo es la vida de Chase, Adams, Park y Foreman en el hospital? ¿Y qué hay de Cuddy?


Una nueva historia que comienzo. Como ya sabrán es Hilson y tiene lugar luego de la octava temporada, es decir, una línea de tiempo luego de "Everybody Dies", como una continuación que no existe en la televisión.

Recuerden que no soy escritor sino una persona que se divierte escribiendo, así que agradezco sus comentarios sobre lo que pueda mejorar.

**House M.D. y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Los detalles aquí dados sobre sitios y personas son totalmente ficticios, es decir, no tienen nada que ver con lo realidad. **

Eran las dos de la tarde y el oncólogo estaba sentado en un banco frente a la oficina del Dr. Wright. Estaba expectante y no era cosa rara, pues el doctor que había visto durante las últimas semanas, podría hacerle la vida feliz en cuestión de segundos. Lo malo es que estaba en el Hospital de Chicago, un lugar que por una curiosa razón siempre había odiado. Que lo llamaran loco, pero ese inusual desorden que siempre se acostumbra a ver en los largos pasillos del centro médico le incomodaba mucho. El Princeton-Plainsboro siempre había sido ordenado, ordenado en el sentido que se puede cuando tenías a Gregory House como jefe del departamento de diagnósticos, pero al menos el PPTH le causaba algo de paz, quizás porque había acumulado en él todas las alegrías de su ordenada vida.

Una vida que había disfrutado bastante hasta que descubrió que tenía un tumor. Sí, un tumor en un oncólogo. Una absurda y cruel ironía que le había ocurrido a él, que en su criterio no se lo merecía. Porque había que estar claros, Wilson era una persona agradable, bondadosa, y no solo él, sino todos los demás, consideraban que no era justo. Lo único que Wilson había hecho mal era quizás no ser malo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué a él? ¿Por qué alguien que se había dedicado a la rama de la oncología tenía que morir tristemente como algunos de sus pacientes? Sea cual sea la respuesta, no le importaba. Al menos estaba disfrutando la vida bastante desde que Gregory House fingió su muerte, y claro, siempre podía mantener esos recuerdos del PPTH hasta que descendiera a la tumba.

Pero no podía decir lo mismo ahora, no cuando estaba en una sala del Hospital de Chicago. El doctor Wright, un oncólogo que se había ofrecido a verlo durante las últimas semanas de su enfermedad, quería contarle algo. Y él sabía que eran buenas noticias, pero eso no cambiaba lo que sentía. Llevaba ya 15 minutos esperando y nada que nada, solo ese desorden caótico.

Miró su reloj de pulsera, que marcaba las 9:16 de la mañana, y se dispuso a sacar un libro para entretenerse un poco cuando sintió que una mirada se posó sobre la suya. Por instinto, levanto la vista y descubrió ese hombre portador del par de ojos azules, a quien por un buen motivo había dejado en ese campo.

─Así que aquí estás. ─Dijo el recién llegado con una sonrisa.

─House, necesitaba hacer esto solo, por eso te dejé.

─Lo sé, y aunque crucé medio Illinois para venir hasta acá─El doctor dio unos pasos y se dejo caer lentamente en el banco, justo al lado de Wilson. ─No me importa. Por lo menos te encontré, eres un niño malo.

─¿Cómo me encontraste? ─Wilson siempre se había interesado bastante por cómo su amigo siempre lo encontraba cuando se escapaba. Quizás era un don que tenía, pero siempre era bueno conocer su formula.

─Solo seguía tu aura, no me creerás, pero desde que te descubrieron el tumor, es fácil encontrarte.

─House…

─Pues, ¿cómo crees? ¿A dónde se suponía que iría un enfermo de cáncer en una semana de importante vigilancia médica? Infería que viniste hasta acá, sin importar viajar, además vi una llamada de Wright.

─Formidable. ─Wilson rio un poco y le ofreció una goma de mascar─¿Quieres?

─No, gracias. Ahora, dime, ¿qué te dijo Wright?

─Aun no le he visto.

─La espera terminó.─Dijo House señalando hacia la oficina de Wright. ─Allí viene.

Tal como decía el nefrólogo, el oncólogo de setenta años salía de su oficina y se dirigía hacia donde estos estaban, con una sonrisa.

─Dr. Wilson. ─Le estrechó la mano efusivamente y luego hizo lo mismo con House─Dr. House. Encantado de verlos de nuevo.

─A mi también, pero por favor, llámeme Wilson.

─Para mi usted sigue siendo un doctor. Ahora ─La mano que antes se había estrechado con la de él le hizo señas para que se levantara ─Siganme.

Pero Wilson no se movió, solo se quedo parado mirándolo de reojo. Cuando Wright se dio cuenta de que no lo seguían, se dio la vuelta consternado. Wilson fue el que habló, como era de esperarse.

─Síganme.

─Sí, los dos.

─Pero pensé que era conmigo nada más. ─Confesó Wilson, sintiendo que House lo miraba de reojo.

─Lo era, pero como viniste con House, él puede entrar, no creo que usted ni el tengan problema, ¿o no?

─En realidad…

─No tenemos ningún problema. ─Se apresuró a decir House, incorporándose con una sonrisa, tomó a Wilson del hombro.

─Muy bien.

Los tres doctores se encaminaron hacia la oficina a escasos metros de distancia. Wright iba con una sonrisa de par en par, como él que está muy contento, sin percatarse que a sus espaldas los otros dos se lanzaban mirabas que sólo ellas sabían que signficaba: ¿Por qué quieres entrar? Porque eres mi amigo No hagas nada estúpido

La oficina donde ahora estaban no tenía nada exagerado. Tan solo tenía un escritorio lleno de papeles, un elegante sillón de cuero y las paredes adornadas con cuadros de paisajes urbanos y posters de U2. House se preguntó cómo era posible que un viejo como Wright tuviese y le dejasen colocar esos posters, pero no dijo nada por no molestar a su amigo. Bueno, en realidad porque le interesaba mucho más lo que le iban a decir.

─Bien, doctor James Wilson.─Comenzó el oncólogo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos.

Ambos doctores entornaron sus ojos, expectantes. Nunca antes habían querido saber algo con tantas ansias. Wilson trago secó, y se limpio un poco el sudor de la f rente, cosas que fueron percibidas por House como perfectas muestras de nerviosismos, pero ninguno de los dos se distrajo.

─Te llamé para darte buenas y malas noticias.

Cuando Wilson escuchó eso fue como recibir una clavada en el corazón. ¿Cómo que malas noticias? Siempre odiaba cuando decían eso. Se suponía que esa reunión para dar buenas nuevas, no cosas que lamentar.

House también se impacientó un poco por lo que "malas noticias" podían significar. Aunque el temía que le iba a decir algo que no sabían como, que el tumor había crecido mucho y no quería decirle para no alarmarlos, o lo que sea. El solo pensarlo hizo que se volteara a ver a Wilson algo preocupado, pero alentándolo a que escuche lo que iban a decir.

─Primero les diré la mala noticia.

Todos sabían que así era mejor. Wilson asintió sin esperanzas, temiendo que lo que iba escuchar iba a ser mucho peor que estar en ese hospital.

─No sé quien les dijo sobre los cinco meses.

─Oh, perfecto.

Wilson hundió la cabeza y la tomó en sus manos, aguando las ganas de no perder la calma. House le dio algunas palmadas en la espalda, algo triste por la naturaleza de aquello.

─No sé alarmen, por favor. ─Les pidió el doctor.

─¿Cómo quieren que no me alarme si me ha dicho que me han mentido? ─Wilson estaba gritando.─¿Cuantos meses?

─Eso no viene al caso.

─¿Qué?

─Le han mentido, o bueno, no le han mentido, pero lo que piensa no es verdad. Usted ya no tiene ningún tumor.

─¿No me estará tomando el pelo? Porque es de muy mal gusto en estas situaciones.

Wright sonrió y les hizo señas de que se calmaran.

─Yo no bromeo con estas cosas. Su tumor ha desaparecido.

─¿Cómo es eso posible?

─No lo sabemos. Quizás, ha sido muy extraño.

House y Wilson se miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos, no sabiendo si aguantar esa broma o no, pero ¿y si era cierto? Wilson comenzó a reir y se dirigió a Wright aún en medio de la risa.

─Es el día de los inocentes

─No lo es, Doctor Wilson. Créame, le mostraré.

Wilson dejó de reír y observó como el doctor buscaba algunas carpetas en su archivo. En menos de cinco segundos, sacó una gran carpeta, algo que Wilson sabía muy bien que contenía: radiografías.

─Mire, estas son las verdaderas radiografías.

House, quien estaba al lado de Wilson, vio con interés que las radiografías estaban limpias.

─Usted dijo "verdaderas radiografías" ─Comenzó Wilson sumamente molesto─¿Qué significa esto? ¿Y de quien son estas radiografías? ¿Suyas?

─Son suyas, Doctor Wilson. Tengo que informarle que las que usted tuvo cuando vino la otra vez son en realidad de otro paciente.

─Eso no es posible.─Dijo el oncólogo sin salir de su asombro.

─Claro que lo es. Todo es culpa del Dr. Foster. Al parecer, cambio sus radiografías con la de otro paciente, no sé con que motivo.

─Vuelvo a decir, Dr. Wright, que esto es difícil de creer, una mala broma y no me gusta. Como va a ser si esa vez el doctor Foster estaba solo…

─…y no dejó que nadie lo acompañase. ─Completó House.

Wilson comprendió inmediatamente todo. Lo único que pudo hacer, no obstante, fue mantenerse reacio. Aquella jugarreta del oncólogo estaba resultando muy desagradable.

─Ya basta. Deje de mentirme. Dígame la verdad ya.

─Dr. Wilson. ─Volvió a decir Wright─Esta es la verdad.

─Sí, claro, me va a decir que un tumor desaparece y ya…

─Eso no sabemos como explicarlo, pero pasó.

House no había hablado en todo el tiempo, pero finalmente lo hizo para hacer una acotación.

─El paciente ese de la otra vez, el que se crucificó para salvar a su hija, esa niña se curó inexplicablemente del cáncer.

─Eso significa que…

─Si.

Wilson sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez, no lo hacía maniáticamente. Esta vez era pura felicidad.Y una felicidad muy indescriptible. Se había curado del cáncer. Y aunque al principio no lo creía, ahora estaba convencido. Tenía que haber una forma de celebrarlo, pero no cualquier forma, quizás…

House también estaba sonriendo cuando vio que Wilson lo miró y con un solo movimiento, lo besó en los labios.

Wilson se despertó de repente.

Todo estaba oscuro y lo único que se escuchaba eran los animales del bosque en donde acampaban. Miró a su derecha y vio que House dormía. Todo había sido un sueño. Un sueño en el que no tenía cáncer y había besado a House. Ya era hora de dejar de comerse esos malvaviscos.

El oncólogo rio un poco por sus curiosos sueños, y tras fijarse en House que aparentemente se había babeado porque su bolsa de dormir estaba mojada a la altura de su cara, se volvió a dormir, esperando no tener un sueño tan loco.

Lo que él no sabía es que en realidad, su amigo deseaba que esa noticia que soñó fuese verdad y no importaba que le hubiese dado un beso. Después de todo, esa humedad en la bolsa de dormir del nefrólogo no era por saliva, eran por lágrimas.


End file.
